onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 532
Chapter 532 is titled "Jailer Beast Minotaurus". Cover Page Color spread: the Shichibukai. Short Summary Luffy and Bon Kurei reunite with Buggy and Mr. 3 only to come face to face with one of the Jailer Beasts of Impel Down. Long Summary In Impel Down, guards have successfully identified three prisoners aiding Luffy: Buggy, Mr. 3, and Mr. 2. Mr. 2 and Luffy have defeated many Blue Gorillas and are heading for Level 4. Buggy and Mr. 3 are creating a riot on Level 2, and some prisoners listening in to the situation say that the incident is taking an edge off of the boredom, though they are just going to be caught in the end. On Level 4, Magellan is surprised to hear about the situation, and wonders what Saldeath is doing. However, since the Blugori were ineffective against Luffy and Mr. 2, they were reassigned to Level 2, which Magellan was not informed of because he was so preoccupied with Hancock. Sadi appears and tells Magellan that Minotaurus is on Level Three. Magellan leaves Level 2 to Saldeath and tells everyone else to assemble on Level 4. Magellan continues by saying that if Luffy and Mr. 2 manage to escape the Minotaurus, then he will deal with them on Level 4. On Level 3, Luffy and Mr. 2 encounter the Jailer Beast, Minotaurus. Luffy wonders if it has an ability, but the Jailer Beast appears from nowhere and hits Mr. 2 with a spiked mace. Luffy is surprised, and barely manages to dodge the monster's next attack, only to be hit and sent flying back as well. Mr. 2 knocks the Minotaurus away, but is trapped and choked. Luffy enters Gear Second and hits the Minotaurus with a Jet Bazooka, sending it flying up the stairs. Luffy asks Mr. 2 if he is alright, but he is just worried about his ruined makeup. Luffy wants to continue, and Mr. 2 tells him that the way to Level 4 is by climbing the wall and down to Level 4, the Blazing Hell. Mr. 2 then states that he wants to keep going in order to find someone in Level 5, but Buggy and Mr. 3 suddenly reappear with the Minotaurus following close behind. Buggy, seeing no other option, decides to use a Muggy Ball, a condensed version of his extremely powerful Buggy Ball. The Minotaurus withstands the attack, but Mr. 2 strikes from above, leaving the Minotaurus vulnerable to Luffy's wax-coated Gomu Gomu no Rifle. However, the impact causes the floor to collapse, sending the entire group to Level 4. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Level 4 is called Blazing Hell. *Luffy, Buggy, Mr. 3, and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei all battled and defeated the Jailer Beast Minotaurus. *Mr. 2 Bon Kurei's real name is revealed to be Bentham and Mr. 3's real name is revealed to be Galdino. Characters : first introduction : first appearance 4: real name revealed Site Navigation ca:Capítol 532 de:Gokusotsujū Minotauros it:Capitolo 532 es:Capítulo 532